Seelenspiegel
by Berendis
Summary: Du hast mich behandelt, als wäre ich deine Sklavin und du hast geglaubt, du hättest mich gebrochen. Aber ich bin eine Black, Lucius, hast du das vergessen? Eine Black lässt sich nicht versklaven, niemals. Und eine Black verliert ihren Stolz nicht...


Summary: Narzissa hat Lucius verraten. Seine Rache ist schrecklich…

Disclaimer: Nix meins ausser dem Mini-Plot... #seufz#

A/N: #räusper# Ja, es gibt wieder einmal eine Kurzgeschichte von mir. Schön sinnlos... aber hoffentlich ein Review wert #grinsel# Und danke an Kiwi, die gebetat hat knuddelz  
  
**_Seelenspiegel_**

Da sind silbergraue Augen. Unerbittlich und voller Hass funkeln sie mich an. Gequält versuche ich meinen Blick abzuwenden, aber sie halten mich fest. Und erst jetzt nehme ich die stechenden Schmerzen wahr, die meinen Körper durchfluten. Die Erinnerung kommt wieder hoch. Wie du in mein Zimmer gestürmt kamst, den Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet. Ich habe dich noch nie so wütend gesehen... selbst damals nicht, als Draco einige deiner wertvollsten Bücher mit seinem Spielzauberstab hat in Flammen aufgehen lassen. Du hast mich so hasserfüllt angesehen, dass es mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Und deine Stimme... sie war eiskalt. Du hast nicht gebrüllt. Vielleicht wäre das für mich leichter zu ertragen gewesen als der ruhige, leicht zischende Tonfall. Aber schlussendlich wäre es auf das selbe hinausgelaufen. Die Worte wären die gleichen geblieben. „Dafür wirst du büssen!" Es war alles klar, nachdem du das gesagt hattest. Du hast es herausgefunden. Nun ja, es war nicht schwer. Und ich habe den Unglauben und die Enttäuschung in deinen Augen gesehen, neben all dem Hass.

Ich habe dich verraten. Das hättest du nie von mir erwartet, nicht? Du hättest nicht gedacht, dass ich so weit gehen würde. Nun, ich war verzweifelt. Ich hatte es satt, von dir unterdrückt und gefoltert zu werden. Du hast mich behandelt, als wäre ich deine Sklavin und du hast geglaubt, du hättest mich gebrochen. Aber ich bin eine Black, Lucius, hast du das vergessen? Eine Black lässt sich nicht versklaven, niemals. Und eine Black verliert ihren Stolz nicht, sie hält ihn bis zum letzten Atemzug. Meinen werde ich wohl bald tun. Auf deinem Gesicht liegt diabolisches Vergnügen, als du mich betrachtest. Ich bin nackt, mein Körper ist übersäht von tiefen Wunden. Überall ist Blut. Mein Blut. Du lachst beinahe hysterisch.

„Bereust du jetzt, Narzissa?"

Ich schüttle den Kopf. Meine Stimme versagt, obwohl ich dir gerne sagen würde, wie erbärmlich du doch bist. Sieh dich an, Lucius. Deine Frau hat dich verraten. Dein Sohn auch, als er sich von mir zu Dumbledore schicken liess. Was ist dir geblieben? Deine Treue zum dunklen Lord? Was ist das schon. Du weiss selbst am besten, wie launisch er ist. Morgen könntest du bereits tot sein...

„Du bereust nicht?"

Ein fanatisches Glühen leuchtet in deinen Augen. Es war schon den ganzen Sommer über da. Ich hatte Angst um Draco, darum habe ich ihn heute nach Hogwarts geschickt. Er hat mich angefleht mit ihm zu gehen. Ich wollte nicht. Was hat das Leben mir noch zu bieten? Nichts. Ich wusste, es würde meinen Tod bedeuten wenn ich hier bliebe. Aber der Tod ist alles was ich noch will. Ich habe die Tränen in Dracos Augen gesehen. Er wollte mich nicht hier lassen. Es haben so viele Gefühle in seinen Augen geleuchtet... Augen wie die deinen, doch bei weitem nicht so kalt. Draco war nie der Sohn, den du gerne gehabt hättest. Er war zu trotzig und hielt nichts von Voldemort. Du hast uns beide dafür leiden lassen... aber jetzt ist er in Sicherheit. Du hast verloren, Lucius. Ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf meine Züge. Und im nächsten Moment trifft mich ein harter Schlag. Mitten ins Gesicht. Du trittst mich in den Magen und ich krümme mich vor Schmerz. Doch kein Laut kommt über meine Lippen. Du weisst ja, der Stolz der Blacks. Ich sehe dich gefasst an, als du dich über mich beugst.

„Bereust du immer noch nicht?"

„Nein", krächze ich, meine Stimme gehorcht mir kaum. „Ich werde nie bereuen."

Du packst mich an den Haaren, zerrst mich grob hoch. Ich zähle die Schläge nicht, die folgen. Noch immer kommt kein Laut über meine Lippen. Auch nicht, als du mich brutal nimmst. Du hast es nicht zum ersten Mal getan. Ich habe lange schon aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft du mich vergewaltig hast. Jedes Mal habe ich es stumm zugelassen. Mein Gott, Lucius, brauchst du das um dir deine Macht über mich zu beweisen? Deine eigene Frau...

Ich spüre wieder den kalten Boden unter mir, liege in meinem eigenen Blut. Ich weiss nicht, wo wir sind, aber ich vermute die Kerker von Malfoy Manor. Was wirst du tun, nachdem du mich umgebracht hast? Ich sehe in deinen Augen, dass du es bald tun wirst. Es steht immer noch Hass in ihnen. Ekel gesellt sich dazu. Und daneben sind immer noch Unglauben und Enttäuschung da...

Ich lächle wieder, als du deinen Zauberstab hebst. Deine Augen haben mir immer so viel verraten. Du hast dein Auftreten stets perfekt unter Kontrolle gehabt. Aber deine Augen waren immer wie ein offenes Buch für mich... deine Seelenspiegel. Nun weicht alles einem Ausdruck grössten Wahnsinns.

„Stirb..."


End file.
